


Lost and Found

by frostscolours



Series: Disney Stories [3]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Missing princess, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostscolours/pseuds/frostscolours
Summary: 3 years before Sofia, her big brother Jake, and her mother Miranda became The Princess, Prince and Queen of Enchancia, Miranda’s eldest daughter was kidnapped. Adelaide, who was taken, finds her way home.
Series: Disney Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575538
Kudos: 3





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly Inspired by Tangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nearly three years away from her family, Adelaide finds herself back in Enchancia, and the arms of her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this.
> 
> I know the ages are a bit confusing, I am trying to match them up correctly but this year, all the kids just had their birthday but it is almost three years.

(In this story, Miranda has 3 kids, Adelaide(9 almost 10), Jake (8 almost 9) and Sofia(7 almost 8) & Roland has 3 kids as well. Jacinda (11 almost 12 ) , Amber and James (10 almost 11 (but they just turned 10) 

Almost 3 years before Sofia became princess, her older sister Adelaide was kidnapped. King Roland II did everything he could to bring back the missing little girl, but it was no use and it was deemed as a death. Unbeknownst to the family, little Addie was still alive. Waiting to be rescued. When, was the question. 

Little Princess Addie, now nine, almost ten, years old (she was kidnapped when Sofia was 5 , Jake was six and she was seven ) was wandering, when a coachmen came up to her with a carriage.

“Little lady! What are you doing out here all by yourself? And in the rain?” He asked, a little girl shouldn’t be wandering the streets of Enchancia all by herself.

“Oh kind sir. I’m Adelaide. Queen Miranda’s missing daughter” she replied. 

The coachmen gasped, “Princess Adelaide?” He asked. Adelaide knew of the marriage, and she knew technically was a princess as well. She was just very lost and it took her a long time to make her way back home to Enchancia. 

“Yes sir, can you please reunite me with my family?” She asked. “It’s been two years and I’ve missed them so very much” 

“Oh of course my princess, come, please. Before you catch a cold” he said as he hopped down and helped her in, then taking her to the palace. He landed quickly.

“Guards! Quickly. Inform Queen Miranda and King Roland that I have found the missing princess” he ordered. The guards ran in.

Roland and Miranda were sitting at the throne, Miranda was a little heartbroken. It was almost the anniversary that her little girl was taken from her home, it was sometime within the new year.

“Your majesties. We found Princess Adelaide” the guard said busting in.

“What!!?? Take us to her, right away” Queen Miranda ordered. She and Roland quickly followed the guard to the front door, where they found a little girl with bright blue eyes and the same hair as Sofia, wrapped in a towel. 

“Addie?” Miranda gasped, tears welled up in her eyes.

“Mommy?” She asked, she looked again. “MOMMY!” Addie cried as she ran up to her mother and wrapped her arms around her as Miranda scooped her up. 

“Addie! My baby!” Miranda cried. 

The cries of her mother alarmed Sofia. She ran down, worried something was wrong. That’s when she saw.

“Addie?” She said, shocked. Miranda set her daughter down. 

“Sofie?” Addie asked.

“ADDIE!” Sofia cried as she rushed over and nearly tackled her big sister. “You’re alive. You’re alive” she began to sob, Addie wrapped her arms around her. Jake ran downstairs with the twins and Jacinda not too far behind.

“Sofia! Is everything o-“ he stopped once he saw Addie.

“Addie?” He said. “Addie!” He cried, he ran over and hugged his two sisters. Once the sibling reunion was finished. Miranda took her hand.

“Addie, sweetheart, come. There is somebody I’d like you to meet” she said as she lead Adelaide to Roland, Jacinda and the twins. “Addie, this is your father,your sisters and your brother”

“Your majesty” Adelaide said before curtseying to Roland.

“None of that sweetheart” Roland said as he got on his knee. “You can call me dad. If that’s okay with you” 

“Dad!” Adelaide said as she hugged him. Amber approached her. 

“I’m Amber. Welcome home Adelaide. I hope you’ll accept me as your big sister” Amber said as she held out her hands.

“I-I’ve got a big sister now?” Adelaide asked, placing her hands in Amber’s.

“Two of them” Jacinda said with a smile. She got down to Adelaide’s level. “If you’ll take me” 

“And a big brother” James told her. 

“Thank you. Thank you for welcoming me into your family” Adelaide said. Everyone hugged her.

“Of course sweetheart” Roland smiled. “Now we shall celebrate! For the missing Princess has found her way home!” Roland cheered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, questions, concerns. 🤍💕
> 
> Note: Sofia is two years younger than the twins and a year and a half younger than Adelaide ,and a year younger than Jake )

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy


End file.
